


Kaleidoscopic

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Fireteam: Aeterno [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Description of injury/scars, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guardian issues, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: ka·lei·do·scop·ic: made up of a complex mix of elements; multifaceted.“And while I am a veritable expert on Vex transformations at this point,” the tips of metal fingers pressed lightly against the flesh of her hip as he spoke, “This new development with your old wound is out of my realm of experience.”“I take it your scars never started glowing?”





	Kaleidoscopic

The idle chatter that had been going between the two of them stilled with a relative abruptness. Rhaina’s wince as she shifted in bed caught Asher’s attention much more easily than she liked, and his arm gently wrapping around the upper part of her ribcage to pull her slightly closer was a small comfort. She nuzzled in a little against his bare chest, Asher’s fingertips brushing over the meld of flesh and metal over her hip. 

“You’re always so much warmer than me.” her tone was soft, carefully wriggling away from his fingers edging along the metal.

“Some of us also aren’t wholly part of the void.” the cooler metal of his altered arm hooked around to still her movements, gently placing the palm of his hand over the metal, running along the scars that had gradually grown brighter around it ever since her journey on Mercury. 

“And while I am a veritable expert on Vex transformations at this point,” the tips of metal fingers pressed lightly against the flesh of her hip as he spoke, “This new development with your old wound is out of my realm of experience.” 

“I take it your scars never started glowing?” 

“I’m afraid not, love.” 

Rhaina sat up, Asher’s hand not moving and the sheets pooling around her bare waist. “Then who would you have me consult with? Ikora’s run every test she could think of on me since I first turned up at the tower, and the only other person with knowledge regarding the Vex would be Osiris.” There was a particular edge to her tone; as much as she admired Osiris' work she did not want to hand more time to him. "Pairing me with him for anything else only gives credit to the multiple doomsday theories about my fate."

The noise of disgust and annoyance Asher made in the back of his throat gave her some comfort, despite the wrinkle to his nose that told her he could feel the temperature drop and smell the ozone like odor that came from her void light flaring. “Are those still, truly, in circulation after everything you’ve done?”

“Everything I’ve done is why they circulate. I’ve been pinned as the next to go the way of Osiris or Toland, except my route is with the Fallen instead of Vex or Hive. I guess it would at least make the playing fields even between the three.” 

There was an uncomfortable roll of her shoulders, letting Asher move his hands away so she could slide out of bed. The silence that fell was not quite uneasy, but heavy. Her life could possibly be more so on the line than they’d ever truly thought it to be, and here she was refusing to even ask for help. 

There was a drop to her shoulders as she looked at the meld of copper toned metal with her lighter blue skin, the puckered scars that had grown around and over the edges having steadily turned whiter than the rest of them that littered her body. The glow that had filled the tissue seemed to pulse with her heartbeat, had slid quietly into existence after tumbling through time at the bid of Osiris and Ikora. 

“They didn’t even stop to think about what that could do to you.” 

It wasn’t a question, Asher left no inquiry to his words as he saw the purple glow lap up his lovers fingers and curl around her wrist. 

“You wield a gun or tool without asking if it can handle the potential damage, why would they ask the woman with shoulders weighed down by titles for everything she’s ever done if she might break this time? I think I lost the right to being anything more than a weapon the second I followed an order and showed a bit too much promise.” Her movements were too quick, the clatter of metal adornments, buckles, and buttons filling the space behind her words. Her robe hung open from collarbone to navel, trembling fingers pulling thick gloves on to quell the void light that still clung to her. 

She didn’t hear Asher get up, didn’t look up from her hands until he placed his chin atop her head and tugged the zipper up on her robes. “You happen to be far more than a weapon, Rhaina, past or present.” He was careful when he turned her around, swiping a thumb over the black mark on her cheek and clicking buttons in place when she dropped her head forwards and onto his shoulder. 

Her head came back up when the last button clicked together at her throat, pressing a kiss to Asher’s cheek. “I’ll at least think about going to Osiris.” Her voice was soft, shoulders dropped, sighing before she backed away. Asher’s fingers ran quickly through her hair, a small smile on his face. 

“Do try to be careful out there, can’t go losing my assistant.” 

Rhaina managed to lightly smack him on the shoulder before her ghost spun fully around her, the tug of transmat taking her out to her ship and away from what little safety they’d built.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been forever since I posted anything for Aeterno or even just the asher/rhaina set in general, but this has been sitting in my WIPs and I feel like it gives a little more context to what exactly is up with Rhaina.


End file.
